Savannah's Invisible Masquerade
by BaddestBitchInTheYard
Summary: During an business trip on a steamy summer night in El Paso, Tamina and her boss stop at "Love Zone" Bar and grill. While there, they spot a Beautiful young Indian looking girl, tending the bar and waiting tables. Now that's beauty huh Tamina? Oh Beautiful indeed, Tamina says. And young! Hi welcome to "Love Zone" I'm Savannah, may I take your orders? You sure can pretty darling!
1. Chapter 1 Beautiful Innocent One

Sarona Tamina Snuka

"UT" Dead Man {Big Bad Boss} A.K.A Luke

Kane "Red Monster" {Big Red}

Visera "Big Daddy V"

Featuring Savannah Raye Vaughan {Vannah}

Savannah's Invsible Masquerade

***Summary... During an business trip on a steamy summer night in El Paso, Tamina and her boss Luke, a.k.a Big Bad Boss, stop at the "Love Zone" Bar and grill for some home brewed ice cold beers and famous steaks the place is also known for. While there, they spot a Beautiful young Indian looking girl wearing an gorgeous Saree, tending the bar and waiting the tables. Ummmmm, now that's beauty huh Tamina? The Big Boss says sipping his third beer and fifth JD on ice. Oh Beautiful indeed, Tamina says. She doesn't even look old enough to be in here, let along working. I say we stick around here awhile huh, Luke says with his piercing eyes glazing over the young beauty before him...Hi welcome to "Love Zone" I'm Savannah, my I take your orders? You sure can Pretty Darlin, The Big Bad Boss says with his wicked smirk. You sure can.

***Forward six months later...

Tamina paces back and forth glancing at her watch, this night can't be ruined. We'd been planning this for months! Everything has to be perfect, DAMN IT! Tamina almost jumps outta her skin as the phone rings... again for the fifth damned time. Hello, she says nervously.

IS SHE FUCKING THERE YET !?, the deep powerful demanding voice says on the other end of the line. No Luke she's not, Tamina says holding her breath. DAMN IT, Tamina! We have no time for failures! We'd been planning this over six fucking months!

Luke, I know. I get it. She'll be here, be a little more patient! Shit, it's raining and storming like hell out there. She's driving a twelve fucking hour stretch. We want her to get here safe and sound don't we. Yea, I guess you're right, Luke says with a sigh. Call me as soon as she...I Will! Tamina cuts in. As she hangs up with Big Bad Boss Man, she breaths a sigh of relief, she hated it when Luke got Pissed! She can't control him when he's like that. NO ONE CAN. Many dumb asses have damn near died trying...And rumor has it that more than a few have...died! Big Boss is NOT one you want to piss off! Tamina shivers at the thoughts. The door bell rings jolting her out of her creepy eerie thoughts. Finally! She says rushing to answer it.

Hi Beautiful Friend! I made it here in one piece finally, the lovely creature on the other end of the door says. Tamina is taken aback by how beautiful her precious innocent new friend/future business partner looks. Tamina, you alright? The puzzled young lady asks. Oh yes! I'm sorry, please come in Savannah. So glad you made it safely. Goodness you're soaked, Tamina says taking Savannah's rain coat. So good to see you again Savannah says, hugging Tamina tightly, you look amazing. Thanks Savannah, you too. Tamina says returning the sincere complement, I'm not use to seeing you in regular form fitting clothes, Tamina says blushing. I'm use to seeing you in your Beautiful Sarees! You really have a beautiful figure Savannah, Tamia says trying not to stare too much. Awwww, you're too kind! Savannah says twirling around showing off her dream catcher tank top, skinny jeans and black/purple stilleto boots. She had one curly red braid straight down her back stopping at her waist, and a curly bang that framed her face like the innocent angel she was. Tamina escorts Savannah through the Texas ranch house to give her a guided tour of her new home. As Savannah heads to the restroom, Tamina makes that quick call.

She's here! Tamina says in a firm excited whisper, She hears her boss breathe out the long held breath he'd been holding in for probably hours. Finally! Wonderful! What beautiful colorful Indian ensemble is she wearing tonight huh? Luke asks with lustful excitement as his sips his Jack Daniels. Actually She's so fucking hottt tonight Boss, She's wearing a black and purple dream catcher tank top, with black skinny jeans and black/purple stilleto boots. Skinny jeans? Luke asks? Tamina laughs as she explains them. Skinny jeans are pants that cling to the body accentuating the hips and curves from the ass to the calve's. Is that right!? Ummmmm send me a pic, if you can. Luke says, voice full of lust. You got it Boss, Gotta go.

Wow, This place is wonderful. I know I'm going to love it here, Savannah says. As Savannah moves about and bends to look at the nice nic nacks on the fireplace, Tamika snaps some nice close up shots with the silent flash on her cell phone. As Savannah turns around, Tamina snaps a few full body shots of her sexy innocent friend. Shit, just looking at her is making me horny as hell, Tamina says to herself feeling her nipples get hard as tingling starts budding between her thighs. Fuck...I need another drink, if Savannah's already doing this to me I can only imagine what these photos will do to the Big Bad Boss, I bet he'll jerk that foot long dick of his asleep tonight. Tamina says laughing to herself.

Would you like another glass of wine love, Tamina asks Savannah who's got her boots off relaxing on the couch. Yes please, wow something smells great. Savannah says, as Tamina hands her a second glass of red wine. I'd made lasagna this afternoon. I remembered it one of your favorites, but didn't want to heat it until you got here. Tamina, that's too sweet! You didn't have to do that. Oh it's no bother sweetheart, Tamina says to Savannah. Look you're already a great friend. I'm looking foward to us being roomates, We already have a connection like sisters you know? {Sisters my ass! I want this sweet thing BAD!}

Yes, I feel that too, Savannah says sipping her wine. We're going to be awesome business partners too, I can just feel it! Like you just said, we have this incredible connection. We're gonna have a ball together! Savannah says laughing. Tamina stands up and pulls Savannah up and hugs her tightly, welcome to your new home and new world lovey, and soon, your new family! Let's eat! We'll bring the rest of your things in later. OK, great Savannah says heading to the dinning room with her arms wrapped around her new "soul sister" to have dinner.

***Meanwhile... Back At Big Bosses Ranch...

Ohhhhh yessssss! My sweet innocent Savannah, you've been holding out girl. Luke says, feeling his now straining third leg painfully make his black jeans tighter, as he keeps lusting over the pics Tamina sent him from her phone. Shit Darlin, you're going to be so much fun. Oh yes you are! Luke thinks to himself as he undresses and heads for the shower. As Luke let's the steaming hot water wash over his tight hard body, he can't help but think of his soon to be Sweet Savannah. The things he would do to her, Shit! The things HE WILL DO TO HER! Good and bad, he thinks as he slowly strokes himself. Ohhhhhhh Savannah, I can't wait to get my head between your sweet tight thighs and taste your innocence. I'm dying for you to wrap your Carmel legs around my waist clawing my back as I bury myself deeper and deeper {he starts stroking himself harder and faster} and deeper. Inside YOU! Big man says as he finally throws his head back and explodes letting his liquid pearls flow down the drain. Soon my precious innocent one, he says leaning against the shower stall catching his breath, VERY SOON.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Savannah

Savannaha's Thoughts~~~

Savannah collapses on her new beautiful queen size bed from exhaustion, wow this room is awesome, and this bed is fucking huge!,She says outloud to herself still wrapped in her shower towel, Tamina's so beautiful and hospitable. She's really made me feel at home in the few short hours I've been here, it's going to be fun working and living with her. Her boss is a bit creepy though. He looks like he got permanently banned from hell, Savannah shivers thinking about her first meeting with him. And those piercing green eyes can shoot daggers straight through you, better still, I look forward to meeting with him again this weekend. There's something about him that's not only dangerous, but sexy and mysterious, and thinking back to the way he looks at me...{my thoughts are interuppted by a soft knock at the door.} Just checking on you girl, Tamina says as she steps inside my room, I'm great, I say sitting up on the bed in seven fold position.

Come in and sit with me, I tell Tamina, I won't bite you know... it's not your bite I'm worried about little girl, Tamina says, as she sits on the edge of my bed and scans me over from head to toe... I blush as I tighten my purple towel wrap. Oh my goodness girl, are you blushing? Tamina says with a wink. You're so damned cute Savannah! How many hearts did you break by moving thousands of miles away, huh? Tamina asks me as she runs her nails up my leg and stops right at my thigh, she then reaches up and gently removes my head wrap, letting my red wet curls cascade down my shoulders and waist. The look she's giving me is making my heart race...and her touching me...what the fuck is wrong with me? I ask myself. I have never got into getting my freak on with chicks. Hell I have yet to be devirginized!, {though I came close many times!} As much as I already love and adore Tamina, I better be careful! {I know for a fact now she's indeed flirting with me and all this shit is new to me, my intuition is a mutha!} But that's cool, flirting can be FUN. Its harmless! Right?...

Would you like a full body massage sweetness?, Tamina asks me jerking me out of my bi/curious thoughts… Huh?, I finally say. The way you're holding your neck and shoulders are so tense, probably from driving over 12 hours in that thunderstorm, Tamina says, as she reaches out and squeezes my shoulders. Oh yea, now that you mention it, sure I could use one and an JD on ice if you got it! Oh, you're just full of surprises little mama, Tamina says laughing, and all this time I thought you we're an innocent wine gal. One intense full body massage and JD on ice coming right up, meanwhile grab your robe and follow me, Tamina says, OK!, I say as I grab my purple robe I'd just unpacked. Tamina leads me upstairs to a loft and into a relaxing ambient room lit with candles, insense, and some soft erotic music playing. WOW!, I think out loud, I love this room, the scent is so hypnotic and the view is breath taking, I say, looking out the window at what looks like lit mountains. Here you go sweet pea, Tamina says, reaching me my JD on ice. Thanks Tamina, is it me or is that an house constructed on the side of that mountain?, I ask in suspense. Yes it is! Its one of many "Boss Man's houses". Tamina says, as she slowly takes my already empty glass and sets it on the mini bar. {Without another thought I shed my robe like an turtle shedding his old shell.} Wow! I say as I stretch out on my belly on the soft suede massage table. Yea Big Boss makes out quite nic...OH MY GOD SAVANNAH YOU'RE NAKED!, Tamina switches in mid sentence, almost dropping the massage oil bottle and actually spilling half of it. Uhhh, yea., I say raising my head. I can't help but overly blush,You said full body massage right?, I ask Tamina, trying not to laugh out loud. OH YEA, YES OF COURSE!, Tamina says still looking stunned. Damn girl! I'm still trying to get over you in those damned skinny jeans and stiletto boots. I've been a full body massage therapist for ten years and have NEVER come across or laid hands on a body like yours, Savannah you're making me so weak at the knees right now. Does that mean you're postponing the massage?, I say as I sit up as if I'm getting off the table. Oh no you don't!, Tamina says blushing, lay your sexy innocent teasing ass back down little girl! Let's finally get started, shall we?, Tamina says breathlessly. Already my eye lids are getting heavy, shit I drank way to much! My nerves have been on edge the past week, leading up to driving and moving here. My life is taking a new direction and it's happening so fucking fast! And just thinking about meeting "The Big Boss" again has my nerves rattled, even with all the wine and JDs "Big Boss" makes me so on edge { honesty don't know why}. I really need to get a grip and hold myself together!

How ya feelin darlin?, Tamina says, as she rubs heated mango sented oil down my back. Ummmm, I'm great and your massage skills kick ass girl!, I tell Tamina as she works my shoulders, my mid and lower back, my ass, my thighs, my calve's and finally my purple glittery painted toes. {Fuck! THIS IS AN CRAZY TURN ON!} I can't believe a simple massage is getting me all worked up like a bitch in heat. Tamina definitely knows her shit! The more I moan and squirm, the more Tamina squeezes and strokes my body with her strong/soft hands with black painted nails. Ohhhhhhh My Goodness!, I manage to moan out. Feel good baby cakes?, Tamina says, as she gently licks and kisses the back of my neck, then rolls me over on my back. Ummmm hummmm, is all I can get out. Shit, I feel the beginning of an "amazing outer body experience ". You are so beautiful Savannah!, and your body is beyond beautiful too, Tamina says, as she now massages and oils my breast and works her way to my belly. Ohhhhh sexy nipple and belly piercings!, Tamina says as she gently tugs on my now mango sented,oiled, erect nipples. Girl, you are driving me fucking insane, and your sweet moans is such precious music to my ears, she says as she moves her hands from my tits to my belly, and finally MY THIGHS... by this time my common sense is numbed out by the wines and liquors I've had all night. What happens next...DAMN!

Taminas Thoughts~~~

Fuck!, this is too much for me, Seducing this precious jewel is proving to be too fucking easy. If Boss finds out, my ass is a fried fucking duck! I can't take it anymore. I want Savannah soooo damned bad! I have from day one. Here she lays her beautiful NAKED body before me. Not only am I going to massage every inch and curve of her innocent sexy body. I'm going to completely ravish and devour her, I'm ONE DEAD BITCH if Big Boss finds out! What the hell, this sweet innocent mocha beauty who lies NAKED before me is going to be so worth it. Big Boss looks at Savannah and all he sees is a piece of young ass to break in, and own, but I see so much more than that, I'd be damned if I stand by and let him treat Savannah like "The "Others . The only way to prevent that from happening is to make her Mine, ALL MINE first. Ms. Thang isn't as naive and innocent as I thought, Savannah is way smarter then I've given her credit for. I like that! All this time I've been so nervous and afraid of scaring her away and ruining everything by coming on too strong too soon. Fuck this shit! Its going down tonight!... Savannah... baby girl!? Yes Tamina?, she says to me. { As bad as I want Savannah, I want her alert when I take her. I don't want her to feel used or mishandled in any way!} As she opens her innocent hazel eyes and looks at me full of love and LUST, I remind myself what I'm about to introduce her to. This is SO RIGHT...

Savannah, sit up sweet pea. Look at me, are you alert my sweet baby, Vannah looks at me as she responds... Yes I'm very much alert, impossible to sleep through a full hot body massage like that. Thank you by the way, Savannah says blushing. I stand baby girl up and lead her to her bedroom. I started to lead her to mine but felt she'd be more relaxed in her own space. Still totally NAKED, body glisting from the mango oil. I lay her down and began to hungerliy kiss her. Ummmm, Tamina? Vannah says to me, as I proceed to kiss her sweet lushious lips, eyes, eyelashes, beautiful nose, and work my way down her neck before I answer her.

Yes sweet love?, I say to Savannah. What is it baby girl? Tamina I don't want anything to mess up our busniess relationship or our friendship. No worries my love, I assure her as I remove my sweat pants and sports bra I'd worn for pajammas. Savannah sits up seven fold and just lustfully looks me over with a shy/sly smile. Oh my, shes too beautiful to be true, {I think to myself} I'm going to make sweet love to you now beautiful one, is that alright with you?, I say as I stretch her glistening body out for me to thoroughly enjoy. Vannah Smiles and shakes her head, is that a Yes?, I whisper to her. Yes Savannah says, I decide to tease her a bit, yes what Vannah Baby...Yes you may make wild crazy love to me. To hell with "sweet"! Savannah says blushing. What ever you want baby cakes, whatever YOU want baby. Now, I say to Savannah as I caress her sweet innocent face and proceed to kiss her so deeply it literally takes both our breaths away. As I kiss and caress her purple painted fingertips, she leans into me and whispers Tamina...? Yes baby cakes...? Lay back and spread your legs! This shocks me! This was MY NEXT FUCKING MOVE... My plan was to control what goes down tonight. But shit as bad as I want to turn Ms. Savannah out, Ill let Ms. Thang "flip the script and call the shots...{for now...just for now} As I lay back and spread my legs, I'm so nervous they are shaking like crazy! As Savannah craws between my thighs she doesn't say a word just smiles, rubs my belly, and looks up at me. She then uses her tongue to part me and begins to tongue fuck me hard and swift! It felt sooooo DAMNED GOOD! Easy baby girl, easy honey. She's looking up at me the whole time she does this. Having Vannah's head between my muscular thighs and her sexy ass up in the air, already has me close to Cumming! She also has her hands wrapped around my thighs as she licks, sucks, and squeezes my now very sensitive clit. Ohhhhhhh Savannah, you sexy fucking closet freak! Don't stop! Don't you fucking stop, I yell, as I grab her hair and push her head deeper into me. Ohhhhhh Tamina, you taste sooooo good she moans as she begins to stroke my g-spot and continue to tongue fuck me at the same time! FUCK, SAVANNAH!, PLEASE! PLEASE! Please what baby?, she whispers back. Please what? I need to cum my love, I beg of my new no longer innocent lover. Vannah pulls back , strokes my hair, kisses the drops of sweat on my face then proceeds to tongue fuck me again. Only this time her tongue is FUCKING VIBRATING! OHHHHHHHH SHIT VANNAH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME!? {This bad sexy bitch is turning my pussy the Fuck out! Damn!

I was supposed to be TURNING HER ASS OUT! Fuck, baby girl,I'm not going to last much longer at all! Ready to cum for me kitten!?Vannah asks me for the third damned time! Oh yessssss, FUCK YESSSSSS, I yell as she strokes my g-spot over and over as she licks and sucks me with that vibrating tounge of hers! Ohhhhhhh Savannah! Fuck! Thats it baby girl! RIGHT FUCKING THERE! OHHHHHHH, I'M GOING TO CUM IN THAT SWEET LITTLE MOUTH. As my orgasam builds, Vanna proceeds to slap my ass with one hand and pull my nipple with the other. OH FUCK! SAVANNAH! I'M FUCKING CUMMING! OHHHHH OHHHHHHH SAVANNAH! YOU SEXY, NASTY, FUCKING , BEAUTIFUL BAD ASS SNEAKY BITCH! By the time the multiple orgasams subsided my body felt like jello! I could wiggle but not fucking move! Savannah climbs on top of me and lays her head on my breast. I kiss and stroke her hair and tell her how much I love her. Baby girl raises her head, kisses the hell out of me, and says I love you too Mina Baby! With that sweetly said we finally give in to "Mr. Sand Man"...I doze off thinking to myself...I've got her sweet ass now! And I can't for the next go round to show baby girl just how much more freaky I can be, shit I'm NEVER one to "tap out". I can't believe it ,Savannah's DAMNED good! I'm already totally pussy whipped! Sorry Big Boss , this ones 200% MINE!


	3. Chapter 3 The Watch

DAMN IT TAMINA! HOW DEAR YOU FUCKING CROSS ME LIKE THIS! I COULD SNAP YOUR DECEITFUL NECK WITH MY BARE FUCKING HAND!, Big Boss says as he kicks the secret surveillance equipment with his size 17 brogan boot shattering it into pieces! I hope you don't expect me to clean that shit up, Or replace this shit, comes two voices at random. What the fuck did you expect Boss?, says his brother/business partner Kane. You know how Tamina is! Shes more obsessed with this new young fresh thing more so than you are! Yea, Visera chimes in. I can't say I blame her, That bronze beauty is fucking hottt! You can forget about having her all to yourself. From the tantrum you just threw, Tamina's already turned her sweet ole innocent ass out!, thus making your original plans null and void, Visera says with a chuckle! Kane chokes on his beer with laughter. DAMN IT, KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO! I'M IN A REAL BAD ASS MOOD RIGHT NOW, Y'ALL GOT ME? NOW, I WANT THIS SHIT CLEANED UP, AND REPLACED BY THE TIME I GET BACK!, I have important business to tend to. Be back in a few hours! As Boss turns and walks out, you can hear the shattered glass embedded in his boots.

Yikes!, Visera says concerned, Kane, think we ought to give Tamina a heads up!? Man, Fuck no!, Kane says nonchalantly. As always we stay OUT of it. What the hell was she thinking!? Big Boss has been planning this move with Savannah over six months! And Tamina almost fucks it up in one night!? The girl just got here last night. Tamina had plenty of time to well... Yea, Kane. I feel ya man, Visera says. Hey man, let's hurry and clean this shit up, replace it and rewind so we can see how Tamina and Ms. Innocent Indian babe got down...Now that sounds like a plan Big Daddy V, Kane says with a smirk...{It only took an hour to fix and replace everything.} Visera and Kane watch the footage of Savannah and Tamina in awe! DAMN! THAT WAS FUCKING HOT, Visera yells. Is it me or did little Ms. Savannah work Taminas ass overtime, DAMN! Shit let's watch it again man, Visera says still in awe with his devilish smirk. As much as I'd like that Big Daddy, we need to get going before Big Boss gets back Kane says. Put the DVD in the case like he had it. I don't want us no where around when he gets back in another foul ass mood! Yea, youre right on man, Visera says! Let's go... Hey, Kane I just got a quick thought, really? That explains the beads of sweat, Kane says with a chuckle. Ha Fucking Ha!, Visera replys. I was thinking... lets burn a copy of this girl on girl freak show! Now you're talking, says Kane. Come on, let's make it quick though...

Big Bosses Thoughts…

Fuck! I need to slow down before I get arrested, I say to myself after I almost run another red light, Damn it! I gotta get that vision of Savannah and Tamina out my damned head, It's driving me nuts. I can't remember the last time I was this FUCKING MADDD! I need to get a grip or everything will be ruined...I get out my cell to dial Tamina but decide against it after dialing the third digit. I continue to drive until I reach her driveway, I can't wait to see the look on her face when she comes to the door. Deceitful BITCH! I need to not mention what I saw. As pissed as I am, I can't loose my cool. I have ALWAYS had secret surveillance on all my employees, as well as keys to everyone's living quarters. As much as I'd like to just walk in on Tamina and Savannah curled up NAKED...Just thinking about Savannah keeps me cement hard, right now just thinking of Tamina makes me homicidal! I need a drink!, I don't care if it's only almost noon...

Savannah's thoughts…

OH MY GOODNESS!, I think to myself as I slowly open my eyes and realize what happened between Tamina and I wasn't just some erotic dream. She's holding me so tight and her head is nuzzled in my neck. I silently giggle as her light snoring tickles my ear, I can't help but blush at the memories that come flooding back the night before. Before I can roll over or raise up…shit, is that the door bell or the clock chiming? I've come to the conclusion it must be the doorbell because it's 12:30 p.m. and the clock only chimes every hour, on the hour. Plus it's three/four times louder then a clock chiming. Tamina, Tamina, TAMINA! DOOR BELL! Hummm, she finally mumbles. Shit! Who the hell!? Tamina says, as she quickly grabs her robe, kisses me and my hands and whispers I'll be right back sweet pea. I'll be here I say to myself, I'll be here…

Tamina's thoughts...Wow! what an amazing fucking night I think to myself as I head downstairs to see who the hell is blowing up my doorbell. Whoever it is, is going to get their ass kicked! Fools that know me know better than to come here unannounced. I damn near jump out of my skin as I glance through the peep hole, OH HELL NO! OK, I say to myself. Don't act suspicious, Big Boss is known for his surprise visits every once in awhile on all its employees. However I know this visit today is most likely him being anxious to see Savannah.

His sick twisted ass is working my nerves, {he's been scolding me about being cool, calm and collected. Yet, he rushes over here just to spy and gawk. the meeting is tomorrow can you wait til then asswipe?} Hey boss, is everything OK? I ask as I quickly step aside and let him in. Where is she?, Boss asks looking very anxious and very pissed. What do you mean where is she? She's in her room still asleep! she got in late last night, she's had a long night. Remember she drove over 12 hours in a thunderstorm, by the time she had dinner she was ready for bed, she was so tired. Boss, I told her last night that today she can stay in and just relax, stabilize being here and prepare for the meeting tomorrow. So...I say, getting really annoyed with Big Boss. Why are you here NOW!? I WANT to see my future bride, Big Boss says, as he looks at Tamina, like his eyes could kill!, Your future WHAT!? I say in a disgusting tone...You know Boss, you're really starting to fucking push it! Get her down here Tamina... but Boss I just told you she is still resting I am not waking her up! Fine, I'll wait here until she does. Boss then goes to the bar and makes a JD on ice, as he swivels in the king sized bar stool, he plays it cool and I play clueless. So what did you two angels get into last night huh!? Boss asks {This I can't wait to hear! I bet he's thinking to himself. He looks as if he wanted to catch us up to no good.} Well we caught up and got to know each other a lot better. Id made her her favorite dinner and we watched movies till we feel asleep. Tamina says trying not to blush. {After what she did to me last night, I guess I would still be blushing! Enjoy it while it lasts Tamina, I say to myself.}

Mina Baby have you seen my purple sca- HEY THERE LUKE, Savannah yells as she runs down the stairs and hugs Big Boss so tight, she damned near knocks him off the stool. Whoa Little Mamma, Big Boss says as he props Vannah on his lap. {That I didn't like,} but I know how sweet and caring Savannah is. This is why I fell so hard for her so fast in the first place. But knowing how Big Boss already feels about her and what his intentions are. I'm just really leery of them being together right now, I don't want him taking advantage of her in any way. Hey there little sweet girl! Big Boss says as he quickly swoops up Savannah and smells her hair as he hugs her. {Im so glad Savannah had the smarts to get dressed first! She looked adorable in her cute dream catcher mini dress} What brings you buy? I thought we we're meeting tomorrow Savannah says. We we're Big Boss says. But I was so damned excited about you being here darlin, I thought I'd come by and show you around my ranch a bit, and go Harley riding later. I cut in, uhhhh Boss give her a break huh? She needs to be rested up for tomorrow's mandatory grueling meeting. Oh no she doesn't, Big Boss says with a slick smirk. Little girl doesn't have to be there. In fact neither will I! What!, I say ready to blow my stack. But at mandatory meetings EVERYONE IS ALWAYS THERE, Since when do you decide to-DON'T GIVE ME ANY BACK LIP GIRL!, Big Boss says to me. You'll lead tomorrow's meeting and keep me posted, he says with his tight grip still on my baby girl. Savannah then stands and says, it's alright Boss Man. I don't want any special treatment. It's to late for that darlin,however if want to rest today we can go out another time, Big Boss says as he leans in and kisses Savannah on the lips, No, tonights great Savannah says. Boss kisses his "obsession" once more, then heads for the door. Be back between 6:30 and 7:00 little girl. Well OK Boss- What do I we- what ever you want to wear darlin, Big Boss cuts in. And Savannah? Yes, Boss Man? Continue to call me "Luke" No one makes my name sound like you do. With that said Big Boss winks at Vannah and heads out the door...


End file.
